Der Herr der Insel
by crazy-lil-Kat
Summary: Post War, AU, EWE, OS Hermione flüchtet vor ihrem Leben auf eine kleine Insel. Doch was, oder eher gesagt, wer sie da erwartet, damit hätte sie nie gerechnet. HG/SS


_Diese Geschichte ist einem ganz besonderen Menschen gewidmet, sie wäre ohne diese Person nie entstanden. Das weiß die Gute aber gar nicht. Manchmal trifft man einfach geniale Menschen, Seelenverwandte, Menschen, die unheimlich schnell zu guten Freunden werden. Und es kommt einem so vor, als ob man sie schon ewig kennt. Ich war lange ohne Internet und hatte daher mehr Zeit für mich. Das tat mir mal gut, denn so konnte ich meine Plotbunnys sortieren. Und das hier ist unter anderem dabei raus gekommen. _

_Alle Angaben sind ohne Gewähr, die kleinste Insel Arans existiert wirklich und ich hoffe, ich konnte sie halbwegs überzeugend einbauen. Wenn ihr jemals die Chance habt sie anzusehen, tut es! _

_Die Charaktere gehören J.K.R. Ich mache das hier nur aus Spaß an der Freude. Ich freue mich über jede ernst gemeinte Review, das schließt Kritik nicht aus! Ich weiß, dass mein Schreibstil nicht perfekt ist, aber ich versuche, mich immer zu verbessern. _

_Meine über alles geliebte Beta attack09, dies ist deine Geschichte. Du wirst sie als erste lesen und du wirst auch entscheiden, ob sie es wert ist, veröffentlicht zu werden. _

_Geliebte Attack, du wolltest Severus nicht sterben lassen. Das ist verständlich! Und er wird leben. Alles geht auf und Killer R. gewinnt nicht! Ein Hoch auf die Phantasie! Genug geschwafelt, es geht los!_

_Eine letzte Info noch. Dieser Oneshot ist das erste schriftliche Werk, das ich erst nach längerer Recherche verfasse. Hab lauter englische und gälische Infos gehabt die ich dann zusammengetragen und übersetzt hab. Bin stolz auf mich. Es schreibt sich leichter, wenn man ein paar Infos hat._

_ALK 4 ever!_

* * *

**Der Herr der Insel**

Da stand sie nun und schaute übers Bug auf die Insel. In wenigen Minuten würde die Fähre anlegen und sie hoffte, dass sie dann endlich zur Ruhe kommen würde. Ihr Aufbruch war ungeplant, sehr abrupt, aber sie hatte sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie immer wieder das gleiche Bild. Ihr Verlobter und ihre langjährige Freundin, in ihrem Bett! Wie hatte er sie nur betrügen können? Die beiden hatten sich nicht von ihr stören lassen und so war sie einfach wieder aus dem Raum geschlichen und hat sich leise aus dem Staub gemacht.

Normalerweise wäre sie im Institut gewesen, aber die Uni hatte ihr bestätigt, dass sie jetzt eine vollständig ausgebildete Zaubertränkemeisterin war. Das hatte sie natürlich mit ihm feiern wollen.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fing sie an zu rennen. Ohne Ziel, einfach laufen, sehen, wohin der Wind einen trägt. Aber jeder verdammte Baum, jeder Strauch erinnerte sie an ihn.

Weg, einfach nur weg, das war der Plan.

Sie schaute gewissenhaft in der Uni vorbei und meldete sich ab. Dann apparierte sie.

Als Kind war sie einmal mit ihren Eltern in Galway gewesen. Eine wirklich schöne Stadt.

Sie apparierte in einen abgelegenen Winkel der College Road und gesellte sich dann zu den Spaziergängern. Schnell fand sie ein schönes B&B.

Eine Nacht nur wollte sie in der Stadt bleiben, dann sollte es nach Aran gehen.

Die 3 Aran Inseln waren wunderbar zum Entspannen. Gerade die kleinste Insel hatte es ihr angetan. Und diese war ihr morgiges Ziel. Schlafmöglichkeiten gab es dort genug, nur wollte sie ungern dahin apparieren. Sie mochte Schiffe und wollte das Erlebnis nicht missen.

Sie hatte am Abend nur im King's Head gegessen, die Livemusik hatte sie kaum bemerkt. Im B&B holten sie die Erinnerungen ein und sie weinte sich in den Schlaf.

Und da stand sie nun. Vor ihr lag Inis Oírr. Das Meer war türkisfarben und die Sonne schien. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man Fische entdecken. Wunderschön, das beschrieb es wohl am besten, was Hermione sah. Langsam legte die Fähre an. Der Kapitän winkte ein paar Menschen, die an der Anlegestelle warteten. Auch sein Hund wartete dort auf ihn. Er verabschiedete sich mit „Slán tamall" von den anderen und ging an Land. Irgendwer rief ihm noch ein „Lá maith agat" hinterher.

Hermione hatte Gälisch nie gelernt, aber ein paar Fetzen griff man in Schottland doch auf. Sie hatte verstanden, dass sie sich verabschiedet hatten, aber den genauen Wortlaut konnte sie nicht wiedergeben. Doch ihr Englisch würde hier schon ausreichen. Langsam trat sie über den Steg. Vor ihr lag das Dörfchen An Baile Thiar mit seinem Hostel, dem Fahrradverleih und ein paar Häusern. Ganz links konnte man den Friedhof erahnen und das Schloss ragte in den Himmel.

„Ah, Sie bestaunen Caisleán Uí Bhriaín!" Ein Einheimischer hatte sich zu ihr gesellt.

„ Wieso wurde es nie wieder aufgebaut?" Hermione musterte den Mann. Er schien Fischer zu sein. Was sollte man auch sonst auf so einer Insel machen.

„Nuja, wissen Se, der Cromwell hat es 1652 zerstört und irgendwie hat es danach keiner mehr aufgebaut. War mal das Haus der O'Briens. Denen gehörte die Insel bis 1585. Die habens innerhalb Dún Formna's erbaut. Das sind diese Steinwälle, die da aufm Hügel langgehen. Sollen noch aus der Steinzeit stammen." Der Mann wischte sich seine Hände an der Hose ab.

„Ach, da überfalle ich Sie hier mit solchen Informationen und stelle mich nicht mal vor! Bin der Patrick O'Donnal, aber alle nennen mich Paddy." Er lächelte freundlich und streckte ihr seine Rechte entgegen.

„Ich bin Hermione Granger!", sie ergriff die angebotene Hand.

„Engländerin?"

„Schuldig!", konnte sie nur lächelnd erwiedern.

„Wir fressen hier keinen, meistens!"

Auch er lächelte.

„Wollen Se denn für länger bleiben? Oder nur so'n Tagesausflug machen?"

„Für länger, ich versuche gerade vor meinem Leben zu flüchten!" Sie wusste nicht, warum sie ihm das erzählte, aber er wirkte sehr nett auf sie.

„Lassen sie mich raten, die Liebe! Mein Ältester ist jetz 17 und total verzweifelt."

Wieder musste Hermione grinsen. sie war gerade mal 8 Jahre älter.

„Ja, die Liebe. Sagen wir mal so, ich habe jemanden geliebt, der es nicht verdient hatte!"

„Kopf Hoch, junge Frau, das wird schon wieder. Der wird sich noch ärgern, dass er Se hat gehen lassen."

„Ach, nennen sie mich bitte Hermione."

„Na dann, Hermione, wissen Se denn schon, wo Se übernachten?"

„Nein."

„Ich hab noch nen kleines Häuschen, ziemlich in der Einöde, aber keine Angst, fließend Wasser und Strom ist vorhanden. Das könnte ich Ihnen anbieten. Denn bei Liebeskummer ist ein Hotel ja nichts. Essen können Se dann im Dorf oder bei uns. Meine Frau ist mit mir und unseren vier Jungs geschlagen, die freut sich über ne Frau."

Dankend nahm Hermione an. Genau so etwas hatte sie es sich gewünscht.

Paddy führte sie zur Hütte und übergab ihr den Schlüssel. Seine Frau Nelly und die vier Jungs würde sie dann zum Abendessen kennen lernen. Hermione packte aus, schloss ihren Laptop an und legte sich aufs Bett. Manchmal war es doch sehr vorteilhaft, muggelgeboren zu sein. Technik war ihr bekannt und sie liebte ihren Laptop.

Sie lag auf dem Bett und überlegte, was sie tun konnte. Die Insel faszinierte sie besonders, da es trotz des Kalksteins viele Pflanzen gab. Sie wollte einige seltenere für später sammeln. Dadurch konnte sie ihre Auszeit gut nutzen. Außerdem musste sie sich nach einem Job umsehen. Denn ewig würde ihr Erspartes nicht reichen und sie wollte ja nur eine Auszeit. Ihr Leben sollte trotzdem wie geplant weitergehen. Denn wegen diesem… Idioten würde sie ihre Träume nicht aufgeben. Und man wurde nicht mal eben Zaubertränkemeisterin, um sich dann vor der Welt zu verstecken.

Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und ließ die letzten Jahre Revue passieren.

Nach Voldemorts Tod suchte sie nach ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor Severus Snape. Aber sie fand seinen kalten Leib nirgendwo. Er schien verschollen. Dass er tot war stand fest, denn einen Angriff von Nagini überlebte man nur, wenn man sofort Hilfe hatte.

Er hatte keine.

Hermione hatte sich darum bemüht, seinen Namen rein zu waschen. Und Harry half ihr. Ron war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich im Ruhm zu suhlen. Man hätte annehmen sollen, dass der Verlust von Fred ihm mehr zugesetzt hätte, aber er genoss die neue Rolle als leidender Held.

Mione wollte seine Veränderung nicht wahrnehmen, sie verschloss einfach ihre Augen davor und hoffte, dass alles gut werden würde.

Natürlich wurden sie ein Paar. Aber es passte einfach nichts. Immer stritten sie sich. Mione wollte lernen und mit ihrem Wissen die Welt verändern. Ron wollte ein schönes, bequemes Leben haben. Harry wusste seinen beiden besten Freunden nicht zu helfen. Er hatte seine Ginny und damit das, was er immer gewollt hatte. Die beiden hatten mittlerweile schon geheiratet und das erste Kind würde sicher auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.

Harry, der Gute, der ahnte sicher nichts und würde sich morgen wundern, wo sie war. Seit dem Fall des dunklen Lords hatten sie jeden Sonntag zusammen gegessen. Das war ihre eigene Tradition geworden, sie erinnerten sich an früher und verbrachten Zeit miteinander. Es gab damals genug Verluste, da sollten wenigstens die engsten Freunde in Kontakt bleiben.

Ron hatte irgendwann Cho dazu geholt. Dass sie damals nicht stutzig geworden war! Ginny war zwar nicht so begeistert von der Idee, aber Harry würde sie nie betrügen.

'Wenigstens die beiden sind glücklich!', dachte Mione und malte die Blumenmuster auf ihrer Bettdecke nach. Sie war völlig gefangen in ihrer Melancholie. Gedankenverloren setzte sie sich auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Grüne Wiesen, überall die typischen Steinmauern, die Kalkklippen und dann das offene Meer.

Sie atmete tief durch. Hier musste es ihr doch wirklich gelingen, Abstand zu nehmen!

Seufzend strich sie sich eine Strähne ihres gelockten, kastanienbraunen Haares aus der Stirn und raffte sich auf. Wenn sie in einer dunklen Kammer hätte trauern wollen, dann wäre das auch in ihrer Wohnung möglich gewesen. Jetzt war sie hier und würde das Beste daraus machen.

Neuen Mut fassend machte sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Sie wollte sich den Friedhof anschauen, das passte zumindest zu ihrer Stimmung, die in letzter Zeit vorherrschte. Paddy hatte ihr erzählt, dass es eine alte Kirche in der Mitte des Friedhofs gab.

St. Chaomháin wurde ungefähr im 10.ten Jahrhundert erbaut, das konnte Hermione einer Tafel entnehmen. Nachdem sie sich die Tafel genauer angesehen hatte, schaute sie sich um. Da der Friedhof auf einem Hügel lag, konnte man sich einen Überblick über die ganze Insel verschaffen.

Ihr bot sich ein wunderschöner Blick auf die Insel und das Meer. Die malerische Landschaft verschlug ihr den Atem. Das Meer lag still da und es schien so, als könnte man bis ans Ende der Welt sehen. Sie sah links am Horizont das Festland, wenn sie ihren Blick geradeaus richtete, dann konnte sie die mittlere der drei Insel ausmachen. Am schönsten aber war der Blick nach rechts. Man sah die ehemalige Burg und dann nur noch die endlosen Weiten des Meeres.

Sie setzte sich hin und genoss die Sicht. Eine sanfte Ruhe stellte sich bei ihr ein. Seit sie Ron so gesehen hatte, trug sie die Bilder mit sich herum. Erst die Ruhe auf dem Friedhof sorgte dafür, dass sie inne hielt und sich selbst wieder fand. Hermione wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dasaß, mittlerweile war es kühl geworden, doch sie hatte jede Sekunde genossen. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so verzweifelt und hoffte darauf, bald wieder fröhlicher in die Zukunft blicken zu können.

Zwar wusste sie nicht genau, wie spät es war, da aber immer noch ein paar Kinder am Strand spielten, machte sie sich auf den Weg noch mehr zu erkunden. Allzu spät würde es schon nicht sein. Sie ging den Hügel hinab und durch das kleine Dorf. An der Anlegestelle winkten ihr ein paar Menschen zu und die Einheimischen grüßten höflich. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte die Häuser hinter sich gelassen.

Nun war sie dort angekommen, wo noch alles so war, wie vor vielen hunderten Jahren. Hier, in der Natur, wuchsen Pflanzen, die es sonst nur noch als Ableger gab. Es gab viele verschiedene Arten Blumen, die der kargen Steinlandschaft ein freundliches Aussehen verliehen. Hermione fielen vor allem die gelben Schwertlilien auf. Von ihnen wusste sie sogar den gälischen Namen. „Feileastram", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Dann sah sie sich um, ob auch niemand in der Nähe war um sie zu belauschen. Sie hatte keine Lust als verrückt abgestempelt zu werden, nur weil sie durch die Landschaft ging und versuchte, sich an die gälischen Namen mancher Blumen zu erinnern.

Außerdem fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Seit sie das letzte Haus hinter sich gelassen hatte, kam es ihr so vor, als würde ihr jemand folgen. Und denjenigen vermutete sie jetzt hinter der Ansammlung Büsche, die sie vor ein paar Sekunden erst passiert hatte. Leise schlich sie sich zurück und sprang hinter den Busch.

„Buh"

Das nächste, was sie mitbekam, war, dass sie auf der Erde saß und ein Ziegenbock sie störrisch ansah. „Na, du bist mir ja ein netter Verfolger!" Mione begutachtete ihn, aber er schien ihr friedlich gestimmt zu sein, also stand sie auf und setzte ihren Weg fort. Wird man eigentlich leichter paranoid, wenn man sich gerade in einer Trennungsphase befindet?, fragte sie sich.

Der Steinweg, den sie ging, schien noch ewig weiterzuführen, allerdings begann es langsam zu dämmern und sie fröstelte auch leicht. Ein irischer Sommer ist nicht wirklich warm. Also beschloss sie, sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Sie ging einige Minuten und kam plötzlich zu einer Abzweigung. Auf dem Hinweg war sie aber an keiner Abzweigung lang gekommen. Hatte sie sich etwa bei den ganzen, gleich aussehenden Wegen verirrt?

Kein einziges Haus war in Sicht.

Manchmal spielt einem das Leben schon komische Streiche. Hermione entschied sich dafür, nach links zu gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie Menschen im Landesinneren treffen würde. Außerdem führen alle Wege nach Rom und irgendwie würde sie schon zurückfinden. Doch in den nächsten Minuten begegneten ihr nur Kühe.

Die wenigen Felder waren wie leer gefegt und alle schienen zu Hause zu sein. Weise Entscheidung, denn mittlerweile war ein kalter Wind aufgekommen. Hermione versuchte, sich ein wenig warm zu rubbeln. Das kam davon, wenn man im Sommer keine Jacke mitnahm. Immer hatte ihre Mutter ihr das gepredigt und am Ende hatte sie den Rat doch nicht befolgt. Aber wenn sie sich nicht um Harry und Ron kümmern musste, wurde sie halt etwas unzuverlässiger. Zumindest was das Mitnehmen der warmen Kleidung anbelangte.

Ron.

Da waren sie wieder, die Bilder und Gedanken.

Gott, immer hatte sie auf ihn aufgepasst, war um ihn besorgt gewesen, ja hatte ihn beinahe bemuttert. Und was hatte es ihr gebracht. Er hatte sie betrogen. Vielleicht war sie einfach zu aufmerksam gewesen...

Das Wetter schien mit ihrer Laune mithalten zu wollen und die Wolken öffneten sich. Der Regen prasselte auf sie nieder.

Sie begann zu rennen, denn eine Erkältung wollte sie vermeiden. Nach einer Abzweigung fiel ihr der seltsame Mann auf. Er stand mitten auf einem Feld und faselte irgendwas. Anscheinend auf Gälisch. Der Regen schien ihn nicht zu stören. Sie ging näher ran. Noch immer konnte sie nichts Genaues ausmachen. Er war von großer Statur und wirkte hager. Ansonsten fiel ihr nur auf, dass er ganz in schwarz gekleidet war. „Déanfaidh sé talamh. As na scalpachai", hörte sie ihn sagen. Anscheinend war das irgendeine Lobpreisung oder so. Sie hätte eindeutig einen Gälischkurs belegen sollen, stellte sie fest.

„Entschuldigen Sie, könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, wie ich zurück zum Hafen finde?"

Sie ging auf ihn zu und wollte ihm ins Gesicht sehen, doch er wendete sich ab. Allerdings streckte er einen Arm aus und gab ihr so die Richtung an.

Komischer Kauz, dachte sie noch, dann beeilte sie sich zu ihrer Hütte zu kommen.

Und wirklich, die Richtung, die er ihr vorgegeben hatte, führte sie direkt zum Häuschen.

Schon erstaunlich, als ob er wusste, wo ich gerade wohne!´, stellte sie verwundert fest. Schnell schlüpfte sie hinein und entledigte sich ihrer nassen Sachen. Mit einem Handtuch versuchte sie auch das Wasser aus ihren Haaren zu verdrängen, jedoch war dies ein beinahe hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, da sich ihre schweren Locken voll gesogen hatten. Sie gab den Kampf auf und band sie einfach zusammen. Das musste reichen.

Als sie auf ihre Uhr sah, merkte sie, das es Zeit war, sich auf den Weg zu machen. Schnell warf sie sich ein paar bequeme Sachen über und verpackte sich regensicher. Dann bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch den Sturm zu Paddy und seiner Familie.

--

Der Abend war schön gewesen, sie hatte sich mit allen gut verstanden und Paddy hatte ihr noch einige Anekdoten über die Insel erzählt. Erst spät war sie schlafen gegangen. John, Paddys Ältester, würde ihr heute ein paar schöne Stellen zeigen, die die meisten Touristen übersahen. Außerdem war er hier geboren und kannte sich daher bestens aus. Mione vermutete sogar, das er ihr „Reiseleiter" sein sollte, der auf sie aufpasste, denn sie hatte gestern noch von ihrem kleinen Abenteuer erzählt.

Den schwarzen Mann hatte sie auch erwähnt. Paddy hatte ihr erzählt, dass es sich um McNape handelte. Er selbst war nicht auf der Insel geboren, aber seine Urgroßeltern waren Insulaner gewesen. Seit 7 Jahren lebte er nun durchgängig auf dem Fleckchen Erde, welches schon sein Urgroßvater bestellt hatte. Aber jeder kannte ihn schon lange, da er mit 18 das erste Mal auf die Insel kam und damals auch das ehemalige Grundstück erworben hat.

Außerdem sprach er fließend Gälisch und fiel sonst kaum auf. Man traf ihn gelegentlich abends im Pub und auch mal am Hafen, aber meistens blieb er für sich. Ein Satz klang Mione noch immer in den Ohren. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er schaut immer so traurig aus. Ich habe ihn in den letzten sieben Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal lächeln sehen."

Wer nur war dieser schwarze Mann. Und wieso faszinierte er sie so? Es schien ihr fast so, als würde sie ihn kennen.

Hermione hing ihren Gedanken nach und bemerkte gar nicht, dass John sich zu ihr gesellt hatte. Er grinste sie an. „Ach John, schön, dass du da bist!", auch sie lächelte.

John war für seine 17 Jahre schon ziemlich groß und wirkte älter. Er hatte schwarzes Haar und blaue Augen – eine faszinierende Kombination. Außerdem half er seinem Vater, was ihm zu einem kräftigen Körper verholfen hatte. Alles in allem war er gut aussehend, auf eine männliche Art.

„Ich dachte mir, wir wandern ein bisschen herum. Denn alleine solltest du nicht in den Ruinen von Caisleán Uí Bhriaín herum klettern. Wenn dir da was passiert, dann helfen dir nicht einmal Tobar Èanna und McNape, unsere Hobbykräuterhexe!"

„Caisleán Uí Bhriaín? Tobar Èanna? Kräuterhexe? OK jetzt bitte noch mal auf Englisch.", Mione schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Also, das erste ist der Name des Schlosses. Hatte dir mein Vater nicht vom Schloss erzählt?", er grinste wieder. „Tobar Èanna ist eine Quelle mit heilenden Wirkungen. Ihr Engländer würdet sie wohl St. Edna's Quelle nennen. Und was genau hast du an dem Kräuterhexenfakt nicht verstanden?" Sie schmunzelte.

„Nun ja, ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, das Hexen weiblich seien!"

„Sicher, aber Kräuterzauberer hört sich nicht so toll an...außerdem machte es uns Kindern´ nun einmal Spaß, ihn so zu nennen. Weißt du, ich war gerade erst 10, als er auf die Insel kam und so ein griesgrämiger Mann lädt zum Ärgern ein. Außerdem hat er es uns in barer Münze zurück gezahlt. Seine Heilmittelchen machen zwar schnell gesund, schmecken aber grässlich. Ich schwöre dir, da mixt der extra was drunter." Das ganze kam Hermione durchaus bekannt vor. Nie hatten die Arzneien von Madama Pomfrey gut geschmeckt.

John und sie alberten eine Weile herum und verstanden sich prächtig. John erzählte ihr auch von seiner Freundin. Er war schwer verliebt, aber sie wollte weg von der Insel. Für ihn kam das nicht infrage. Seit Generationen lebte seine Familie hier und er, als Ältester, würde irgendwann den Fischereibetrieb seines Vaters übernehmen. Sie aber wollte Party, Glamour und Fashion.

Das ganze belastete ihn. Seit frühester Kindheit waren die beiden befreundet und hatten sich ihr späteres Leben ausgemalt. Linda war gut in der Schule und wurde daher 2 Jahre auf ein Internat geschickt um ihr A Level zu machen. Das Leben auf dem Festland hatte sie verändert. Auf einmal standen ihr alle Türen offen. Und sie wollte nicht mehr in die Abgeschiedenheit der Insel zurück. Denn hier konnte sie nur eine Familie gründen und irgendwann sterben.

Hermione sah ihn traurig an. Sie konnte Lindas Sehnsucht verstehen, aber gerade in der heutigen Zeit war Familie ein Rettungsanker. Und ein Mädchen, welches fast ihr ganzes Leben auf einer kleinen Insel verbracht hatte, konnte in der weiten Welt schnell verloren gehen.

Der Weg zum Schloss war beschwerlich und Hermione musste jeden Schritt genau planen. Denn sonst wäre sie bestimmt gefallen. John hingegen hätte wahrscheinlich die Augen zumachen können und wäre trotzdem heil angekommen. „Sag mal, John, wo finde ich am ehesten ein paar interessante Pflanzen und Kräuter?"

Er schaute zu ihr hinunter. „Also wenn du Blumen suchst, solltest du zwischen den Felsen gucken. Dort siedelt sich fast alles an, da diese Stellen Schutz vor dem Atlantikwind geben. Aber selbst im Meer haben wir hier besondere Sachen. McNape taucht z.B. immer nach carageen, das ist ein spezielles Seegras, welches bei Grippe und Erkältung hilft."

Anscheinend schien dieser McNape ja in Naturkünsten sehr bewandert zu sein. Hermione fragte sich, ob er wohl auch andere Mittelchen herstellte. Während sie ihren Gedanken nachhing wurde sie unachtsam und stolperte. John eilte ihr zu Hilfe und es war auch nichts passiert, aber Mione hatte eine kleine Schramme am Knie davongetragen. Da John ihr sowieso die heilige Quelle hatte zeigen wollen, machten sie sich gleich auf den Weg. Vielleicht würde das Wasser ja wirklich heilende Wirkungen haben. Mione war gespannt.

Auf dem Weg zur Quelle kamen sie an wunderschönen Blumen vorbei. Mione entdeckte sogar einige Orchideen. Es war faszinierend, was alles auf dieser Insel zu finden war.

Dann stockte ihr der Atem. Dort wo sie die Quelle vermutete, stand jemand. Gestern, im Regen, hatte sie seine Gestalt nicht richtig ausmachen können, aber jetzt schien die Sonne. Er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass sich Leute näherten. Wie auch, selbst ein Zauberer hat normalerweise keine Augen am Hinterkopf.

Da stand er. Eine dunkle Muggeljeans und ein Pullover konnten nicht davon ablenken, dass er eine erhebliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem gewissen Zaubertränkemeister hatte. Besonders sein Haar erinnerte sie an Snape. Sicher, es wirkte gepflegter, aber es hatte denselben Farbton. Sie kamen langsam näher und Mione überlegte, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Doch John nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab.

„Hey McNape. Wieder am Wasserabfüllen für irgendwelche geheimen Kräutersessions!"

Blitzschnell drehte sich der Angesprochene herum und hätte er einen Umhang getragen, dann hätte es etwas fledermausartiges gehabt. Garantiert.

„Johnny Boy, solltest du nicht lieber auf deine Freundin aufpassen? Nicht, dass sie dir entwischt und zum Festland schwimmt."

Hermione sah besorgt zu John, da sie wusste wie sehr ihn dieses Thema belastete. „Ach, alter Griesgram, wenigstens hab ich ein Mädchen!", er grinste und ging. Im Gehen rief er Hermione noch ein „Viel Glück!" zu, dann war er schnellen Schrittes verschwunden.

Unsicher sah Hermione auf. Sie war sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass es sich entweder um einen Geist handelte oder das Severus Snape einen Zwilling hatte. Sie musterte ihn. „Wenn Sie dann fertig sind, _MISS_ Granger, hätten Sie die Güte mir zu sagen, was Sie hier machen?" Irgendwie fühlte Mione sich gerade in ihre Schulzeit versetzt. Aber sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen von damals. Sie war ihm jetzt ebenbürtig. Na ja, fast zumindest.

„Ich wollte hier nur Urlaub machen. Aber vielleicht könnten Sie mir mal verraten, wieso Sie sich wie ein Feigling verstecken!"

Das hätte sie besser nicht sagen sollen. Er stürmte auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Mangel. Seine schwarzen Augen fokussierten sie. „Nun, Miss Granger, was haben Sie jetzt vor? Noch einmal werden Sie mich nicht mit einem Expelliarmus niederstrecken!"

Sie versank kurz in seinen Augen, die so gar nicht den Ärger seines Tonfalls widerspiegelten. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Sie ganz allein einen der meistgesuchten Zauberer der Welt aufsuchen. Oder sind Sie neuerdings der Vorbote für Askaban?"

Askaban? Hermione lachte. Snape schien Angst davor zu haben, dass man ihn verurteilen würde. Dabei war doch alles genau bekannt.

„Denken sie wirklich, dass das Ministerium nach ihren Verdiensten noch Anklage erheben würde?", fragte sie ihn und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ist das gerade ein Versuch, mich zu imitieren? Sollte ich mich jetzt geehrt fühlen?", langsam lockerte er den Griff. „Und warum sollte ich Ihren Worten Glauben schenken?"

Sie sah ihn aufrichtig an. „Weil ich die Wahrheit sage. Aber ich kann mir gerne Ihre Akte eulen lassen, wenn Sie das eher überzeugt!"

Er ließ sie ganz frei und sah sie an.

„Und warum sollte ich daran irgendein Interesse haben?"

„Haben Sie denn keine Sehnsucht nach Magie?"

„Sie überbewerten das. Hier ist mein Lebensmittelpunkt und ich wäre sehr erfreut, wenn das ein Geheimnis bleiben könnte!" Er drehte sich um und ging.

´So eine beleidigte Fledermaus´, dachte sich Mione, dann tröpfelte sie etwas Wasser über ihr Knie und machte sich auf den Weg in den Pub, um Mittag zu essen.

Nach dem Essen sammelte sie einige Pflanzen und schrieb einen Brief an Harry, damit er sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Außerdem fragte sie ihn, ob er ihr Snapes Akte schicken konnte. Für den Fall der Fälle. Sie fühlte sich matt und legte sich mit einem Buch ins Bett und genoss die Ruhe.

Ihr fiel auf, dass Snape sie von Ron ablenkte. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an das Gefühl, als er sie an sich gepresst hatte. Snape hatte in den letzten Jahren Muskeln bekommen. Wahrscheinlich von der Landwirtschaft. ´Warum denke ich über die Muskeln meines ehemaligen Professors nach?, fragte sie sich, dann schlief sie ein.

Der nächste Morgen kam und mit ihm eine riesige Erkältung. Anscheinend hatte der Regen ihr Immunsystem außer Kraft gesetzt. Na toll, krank im Urlaub, das war wohl das schlimmste, was einem passieren konnte. Hermione blieb einfach liegen und versuchte, noch ein wenig zu schlafen.

Nelly sah gegen Mittag nach ihr und brachte ihr später Tee und Hühnersuppe. Außerdem wollte sie McNape besuchen und Medizin holen. Das alles bekam Mione nur schleierhaft mit, da die Erkältung sie ziemlich niederstreckte. Ihr Körper hatte durch die Trennung gelitten und musste erst einmal wieder neue Reserven aufbauen.

Immer wieder wechselte sie von der Realität zur Traumwelt, daher dachte sie am Anfang, dass sie träumen würde, als er an ihr Bett kam. „Eine typische Erkältung, die gerechte Strafe, wenn man leicht bekleidet im Regen rumhüpft!", hörte sie ihn sagen.

„Sie sind genau so rumgehüpft und haben außerdem noch so was komisches gemurmelt!", verteidigte sie sich schwach.

„Nehmen Sie das!", er hielt ihr einen Trank hin, "Dann wird es Ihnen bald besser gehen." Wider Erwarten schmeckte der Trank gut. Verwundert sah sie ihn an.

„Sie sind nicht mehr meine Schülerin, da muss ich den Trank ja nicht mehr präparieren!"

„Wir haben immer vermutet, dass Sie das gemacht haben!", schmunzelte sie.

„Nun ja, es ist nicht Sinn und Zweck, dass Medizin gut schmeckt!"

Anscheinend war dem Trank ein Schlafmittel beigesetzt, denn sie merkte, wie ihre Augen schwer wurden.

„Schlaf gut, Magairlín.", hörte sie noch, dann hatte sie das Land der Träume gefangen. Hermione wusste nicht, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, aber es war anscheinend schon der nächste Tag. Severus Snape saß in einem Sessel, beobachtete sie und hielt ihre Korrespondenz mit Harry in den Händen.

„Sie unverbesserliche kleine Gryffindor konnten es nicht lassen?", fragte er sie.

„Touché, Snape, dasselbe gilt für Sie. Fremde Briefe lesen, wie slytherin von ihnen. Hat Ihnen gefallen, was Sie gelesen haben?"

„Wenn Sie darauf anspielen, dass Sie anscheinend wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt haben, ja durchaus. Und es war amüsant zu lesen, dass der jüngste Weasley genau so dumm ist, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Da hätte es doch sicher brauchbarere Kandidaten gegeben!"

„Leider bot sich mir kein anderer an, nein. Und ich behaupte spontan, dass mein Privatleben sie einen Dreck angeht!", langsam wurde sie schon etwas wütend.

„Wissen Sie, es ist wirklich schade, da sieht man Sie mit Ihrem brillanten Geist, Zaubertränkemeisterin und hat mit 25 die ganze Welt für sich, und Sie trauern diesem Idioten hinterher, der nur seinem subtilen Fortpflanzungstrieb hinterher ging!"

Wütend stürmte sie auf ihn los. All der angestaute Frust kam nun zum Vorschein. Wütend attackierte sie seine Brust. Er ließ es geschehen und nahm sie dann einfach in den Arm. Das war zu viel für sie und sie weinte. Sie weinte um ihre Liebe, die verlorene Zeit und wahrscheinlich sogar um ihn.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Er hielt sie fest und gab ihr so genügend Trost. Nachdem keine Tränen mehr kamen, sah sie zu ihm hoch. Sie flüsterte ein leises „Danke", dann ging sie wieder auf ihr Bett zu. Die ganze Situation war ihr peinlich.

Severus gab ihr den Raum, den sie brauchte, nahm sich ein Buch und setzte sich wieder. Nach einigen Minuten begann sie zu sprechen. Es dauerte nicht lange und alles sprudelte aus ihr heraus. Der Frust, dass Ron nicht daran interessiert war, dass die volle Wahrheit ans Licht kam. Die Wut, weil er so egoistisch war. Die Verzweiflung, weil sie allen ein glückliches Leben vorspielte und doch am liebsten geflohen wäre. Es tat gut, endlich mal alles raus zulassen. Und Severus Snape war wirklich ein guter Zuhörer.

Nachdem sie fertig war, schlug er ihr vor, einen Spaziergang zu machen, vielleicht nach ein paar Kräutern zu suchen. Zuerst aber aßen sie etwas, da Nelly ganz besorgt meinte, dass das das richtige ist, wenn man angeschlagen sei. Und außerdem sei ein gewisser McNape viel zu mager!

Mione musste grinsen. Niemals hätte irgendwer auf Hogwarts gewagt, so mit ihm umzuspringen. Aber er schien daran gewöhnt zu sein. Die Zeiten änderten sich.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten die beiden am Meer und suchten nach Kräutern in den Felsspalten. Severus taute sogar ein wenig auf und erzählte ihr von sich und der Insel.

Er war ein Abkömmling der O'Briens, denen die Insel vor ein paar Jahrhunderten gehört hatte. Als die Insel damals angegriffen wurde, starben alle bis auf die jüngsten Kinder. Die Dorfbewohner nahmen sich ihrer an und zogen sie auf. Von da an lebten sie etwas außerhalb des Dorfes. Das Häuschen von Severus wurde auf den Grundmauern seiner Vorfahren erbaut. Er erzählte ihr auch, dass er Nelly und Paddy schon lange kannte und dass die beiden ihn immer scherzhaft den Herrn der Insel nannten. Denn er war der einzig noch lebende Nachfahre der O'Briens.

Seine Mutter war hier geboren worden, doch kurz nach ihrer Geburt waren seine Großeltern mit ihr nach England gegangen. Aber Eileen hatte ihre Ferien auf dieser Insel zugebracht und sprach daher fließend Gälisch. Als sie dann mit Tobias Snape verheiratet war und einen Sohn hatte, gab sie ihr Wissen über die Sprache, die Mythen und die Insel an ihn weiter. Severus Snape wurde offiziell nicht mehr mit der Insel in Verbindung gebracht und dieser Fakt kam ihm zugute. Mit 18 erwarb er das alte Grundstück seiner Urgroßeltern und baute dort ein neues Haus. Und seitdem flüchtete er immer wieder hierher, denn hier war er willkommen.

Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete beim Endkampf, aber mit letzter Kraft konnte er sich schwer verletzt in sein Haus apparieren. Hier versorgte er seine Wunden und ließ sie langsam heilen. Und seit diesem Tag lebte er hier. Einmal im Monat fuhr er mit der Fähre nach Galway, aber die meiste Zeit genoss er die Stille. Er hatte sogar Kühe, wie er ihr lachend berichtete.

Hermione genoss die Zeit mit ihm. Sicher, er hatte sie schon immer fasziniert, aber damals war er so unnahbar und unerreichbar gewesen. Der Severus, der jetzt mit ihr durch die Insel streifte, gefiel ihr noch mehr. „Wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich im fünften Schuljahr für dich geschwärmt habe?"

Erstaunt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Für die böse Fledermaus im Keller, die schleimig und dreckig ist?"

Sie grinste.

„Du warst nie schleimig und dreckig. Und so wirklich böse auch nicht. Außerdem hatte der Gedanke, dass du vielleicht doch böse seiest etwas Anreizendes. Allerdings nur bis zu der Geschichte auf dem Astronomieturm."

„Wenigstens hast du es mit der Schwärmerei nicht übertrieben. Miss Parkinson wollte sich mit mir trösten, als Mr. Malfoy Jr. Ihr endgültig den Laufpass gegeben hatte!"

Hermione sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ach wirklich!"  
„Schau nicht so, ich habe sie ganz normal darum gebeten, sich wieder etwas anzuziehen und in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen. Das ganze schien ihr dann doch etwas peinlich zu sein!"

„Es war sehr gutmütig von dir. Hättest du bei Mädchen aus anderen Häusern dasselbe getan?", nun sah sie ihn beinahe lauernd an.

„Ich behaupte ja, allerdings waren Schülerinnen auch tabu! Das gilt aber nicht für erwachsene Frauen!" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und war ihr nun ganz nahe. „Angst vor dem bösen Zaubertrankprofessor?"

Sie wich ihm nicht aus eher im Gegenteil. „Warum sollte ich? Soweit ich weiß, handelt es sich bei ihm um eine Kräuterhexe!"

„Impertinente kleine Löwin, du weißt immer noch nicht, wann man besser den Mund halten sollte!"

Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren. „Schlangen konnten mich noch nie zum schweigen bringen!"

„Das müssen wir sofort ändern!" Er überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter und küsste sie.

Für einen Moment gab es nur diesen Kuss, die Welt schien still zu stehen. Hermione genoss seine Berührungen und gab sich ihnen hin. Viel zu schnell löste er sich von ihr.

„Wenn Schlangen einen immer so zum Schweigen bringen, hat das durchaus Vorteile!", sagte Mione frech.

„Nicht alle Schlange sind so wie ich!", konterte er nur.

Hermione lächelte ihn an. „Da hast du Recht, Severus!"

Dann ging sie weiter und lies ihn verdattert stehen.

„Kommst du? Ich wollte in den Pub, etwas essen. Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass dort oft auch Musik gespielt wird!"

Hermione ging davon und nach einigen Sekunden folgte er ihr. Diese Löwin ging ihm wirklich unter die Haut.

Im Pub aßen sie etwas vom frischen Fisch und unterhielten sich mit den anderen Gästen. Das Haus war voll besucht, selbst Paddy mitsamt Familie war da. Es war ein schöner Abend. Einige Männer packten zu späterer Stunde ihre Instrumente aus und fingen an zu spielen. Die ersten fingen an zu tanzen, als Severus aufstand und Hermiones Hand ergriff.

„Cailín, an ndéanfaidh tú an damhsa seo liom."

Er schmunzelte sie an und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche. Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich zu wehren. Sie ließ sich einfach von der Musik tragen und von ihm führen. Ihm, den Helden, dem Mann, ihrem Retter.

**Epilog - 12 Jahre später**

Da stand sie nun und blickte dem Zug nach. Zwei ihrer Patenkinder saßen darin und warteten gespannt auf ihr Hogwartsabenteuer. Ron machte sich verhältnismäßig schnell vom Acker, er mied Mione. Nachdem sie von ihrem Urlaub zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich alles geändert.

Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Severus Snape vollständig rehabilitiert wurde und dass er als neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angestellt wurde. Sie selbst übernahm Zaubertränke. Harry und Severus hatte sich ausgesprochen und in den letzten Jahren hatte sich eine Art Akzeptanz zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Harrys zweiter Sohn trug Severus Namen als Zweitnamen, da Harry ihn damit ehren wollte. Severus war dagegen, eines seiner Kinder nach Harry zu benennen.

Seit diesem ersten Kuss war Hermione ihm verfallen. Und er ihr. Die beiden hatten geheiratet und waren stolze Eltern von drei Kindern. Zwei Söhne, die sehr zu Miones Verdruss in Slytherin waren und eine Tochter, die eine Gryffindor war, wie ihre Mutter.

Hermione war jeden Tag für ihr Leben dankbar.

* * *

**Nachtrag**

1

Die Zeilen, die Mione Severus im Regen sagen hört sind das Ende von einem Gedicht. Der Dichter Tomás O'Direáin kommt aus Aran und hat es verfasst. Es handelt von dem Kampf der Bauern, das karge, dürre Land fruchtbar zu machen.

Hier ist das ganze Gedicht.

An tÁránnach

Féach é ina sheasamh ar an leic

Atá liath agus lom

Ag guí chun Dia

Le neart agus stuaim

Go gcuirfidh de toradh

(Le anró agus pian)

Ar an áit ata lom

Leis na mílte bliain

Le allas a bhaithis

Le fuil a chori

Déanfaidh sé talamh

As na scalpachai

2

Magairlín - Orchidee

Kleine Gälischkunde

„Dia dhuit!" - Hallo

„Dia's Muiredhuit!" - Hallo

„Cén chaoi a bhfuil tú?" - Wie geht es dir?

„Go maith, agus tú? - Gut, und dir?

„Go maith, go raibh maith agat!" - Gut, danke der Nachfrage.

„Lá breá, nach ea?" - Ist heute nicht wunderbares Wetter?

Moah geschafft, geschafft, geschafft...endlich... seit Monaten schwirrten die ersten 4 Seiten auf meinem Rechner herum. Ich weiß, eigentlich hätte ich den Epilog von WEII posten sollen, der kommt auch noch diese Woche...aber ich konnte nicht anders...

Diesen OS habe ich geplant, als ich mit meiner Mutter auf der Insel langgegangen bin. Ich hoffe, er gefällt meiner lieben Beta attack...

Ich habe versucht, das ganze halbwegs canonmäßig rüberzubringen.

Kritik? Hat's euch gefallen? Ich freu mich über jede Review!

hugsall

Eure Kat


End file.
